


Podfic: Blame it on the spring fever

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Primeval
Genre: Mpreg, Other, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a reason Connor is tired. But which one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Blame it on the spring fever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jussy_baby who made the beautiful cover. It's just a bit of crack!fic which kind of became even crack-ier as a podfic. *gg*
> 
> Prompt: "Pregnancy Test" for my cc_bingo card.

[ ](http://dunderklumpen.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/297/976932)

 

 **Title:** "Blame it on the spring fever"

 **Pairing:** Connor, Abby, Danny

 **Rating:** R but only because it's mpreg.

 **Length:** > 10:00 minutes.

 **Summary:** There’s a reason Connor is tired. But which one?

 **Beta:** Thanks to margi_lynn who listened to it.

 

Link to the original entry @ LJ with the **DOWNLOAD LINK & PASSWORD: [HERE](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/68758.html) **


End file.
